videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo 3DS Video/3DS Video Titles
This is a list of titles in the version of the 3DS Video line. List of TV shows *''Barbie Lfe in the Dreamhouse'' **''Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse'' vol. 1 ***"Closet Princess" ***"Happy Birthday Chelsea" ***"Pet Pevee" ***"Rhapsody in Buttercream" ***"Ken-tastic, Hair-tastic" ***"Party Foul" ***"Day at the Beach" ***"Sticker It Up" ***"Oh How Campy" ***"Bad Hair Day" ***"Licensed to Drive" ***"I Want My BTV" ***"Gifts, Goofs, Galore" ***"The Barbie Boutique" ***"The Reunion Show" ***"Closet Princess 2.0" ***"Sisters Ahoy" ***"The Shrinkerator" ***"Plethora of Puppies" ***"Closet Clothes Out" *''Beyblade Burst'' **''Beyblade Burst'' vol. 1 ***"Let's Go! Valkyrie" ***"Guard Dog of the Underworld! Kerbus!! *''Cartoon Network Collection'' **Cartoon Network Collection vol. 1 ***''Adventure Time'': "Slumber Party Panic" ***''The Amazing World of Gumball'': "The DVD" ***''Ben 10: Omniverse'': "The More Things Change" ***''Uncle Grandpa'': "Belly Bros." *''DC Super Hero Girls'' **''DC Super Hero Girls'' Volume 1 ***Super Hero High ***All About Super Hero High ***Roomies ***Crazy Quiltin ***Power Outage ***Fall Into Super Hero High ***Designing Disaster ***Weaponomics ***Clubbing ***Saving the Day ***New Beginnings ***Batgirl vs. Supergirl ***Quinn-tessential Harley ***License to Fly ***Doubles Trouble ***Franken-Ivy ***Dude, Where's My Invisible Jet? ***The Blunder Games ***Hawkgirl's Day Off ***Ring of Mire ***The Ultimate Accessory *''Disney Channel Collection'' **Disney Channel Collection vol. 1 ***''Fish Hooks'': "Bea Becomes a Pictures" ***''Gravity Falls'': "Tourist Trapped" ***''Kim Possible'': "Cap'n Drakken" ***''Wander Over Yonder'': "The Picnic" *''Disney Junior Collection'' **Disney Junior Collection vol. 1 ***''Sofia the First'': "The Big Sleepover" ***''Doc McStuffins'': "Knight Time" ***''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'': "Hide the Hideout!" ***''The Lion Guard'': "Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots *''DuckTales'' **''DuckTales'' vol. 1 ***"Woo-oo!" ***"Daytrip of Doom!" ***"The Great Dime Chase" *''Ever After High'' **''Ever After High'' vol. 1 ***"Legacy Day: A Tale of Two Tales" ***"True Heart's Day" ***"Thronecoming" ***"Stark Raven Mad" ***"True Reflections" ***"Maddie-in-Chief" ***"Briair's Study Party" ***"Here Comes Cupid" ***"The Shoe Must Go On" ***"The Cat Who Cried Wolf" ***"Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie" ***"Catching Raven" ***"The Day Ever After" ***"Replacing Raven" ***"Blondie's Just Right" ***"Class Confusion" ***"Apple's Birthday Bake-Off" ***"The Beautiful Truth" ***"MirrorNet Down" ***"Rebel's Got Talent" ***"Once Upon a Table" ***"Blondie Branches Out" ***"Poppy the Roybel" ***"O'Hair's Splint Ends" *''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs'' **''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs'' vol. 1 ***"Episode 1" ***"Episode 2" *''Lalaloopsy'' **''Lalaloopsy'' vol. 1 ***"Batter Up" ***"Princess Parade" *''LEGO Friends'' **''LEGO Friends'' vol. 1 ***"New Girl in Town" ***"Stephanie's Surprise Party" *''Littlest Pet Shop'' **''Littlest Pet Shop'' vol. 1 ***"Blythe's Big Adventures" ***"Bad Hair Day" ***"Gailbreak" *''Miraculous Ladybug'' **''Miraculous Ladybug'' vol. 1 ***"Stormy Weather" ***"The Bubbler" *''Monster High'' **''Monster High'' vol. 1 ***"New Ghoul @ School" ***"Fright On!" ***"Jaundice Brothers" ***"Talon Show" ***"Fear Squad" ***"Substitue Creature" ***"Party Planners" ***"Blue Lagoona" ***"Copy Canine" ***"The Hot Boy" ***"Bad Scare Day" ***"Photo Finish" ***"Cyrano De Ghoulia" ***"Bad Zituations" ***"Clawditions" ***"Freedom Fight" ***"Totally Busted" ***"Freakout Friday" ***"Mad Science Fair" ***"Shock and Awesome" ***"The Good, The Bat, and The Fabulous" ***"Rumor Run Wild" *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' **''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' vol. 1 ***"Friendhsip is Magic" ***"The Ticket Master" ***"Boast Busters" *''Nicktoons Collection'' **Nicktoons Collection vol. 1 ***''SpongeBob SquarePants'': SpongeBob's Place ***''Harvey Beaks'': The Spitting Tree ***''The Loud House'': The Sweet Spot *''PAW Patrol'' **''PAW Patrol'' vol. 1 ***"Pup and the Kitty-tastrophe" ***"Pup Save a Train" ***"Pup Pup Boogie" ***"Pups in a Fog" *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' **''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' vol. 1 ***"The Adventure Begins" ***"No Pets Allowed...Especially Monsters! *''Pokémon'' **''Pokémon'' vol. 1 ***"Pathways to Performance Partnering!" ***"Mega Revelations!" *''Puppy Dog Pals'' **''Puppy Dog Pals'' vol. 1 ***"Hawaii Pug-Oh" ***"A.R.F." ***"The French Toast Connection" ***"Take Me Out to the Pug Game" *''Shimmer and Shine'' **''Shimmer and Shine'' vol. 1 ***"The Sweetest Thing" ***"Genie Treehouse" *''Shopkins'' **''Shopkins'' vol. 1 ***"Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party" ***"After Party" ***"Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake" ***"Shopkins World Fair" ***"World Wide Vacation" ***"Lights, Camera, Shopkins" *''Sonic Boom'' **''Sonic Boom'' vol. 1 ***"The Sidekick" ***"Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days?" ***"Translate This" ***"Buster" *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **''SpongeBob SquarePants'' vol. 1 ***"Extreme Sports" ***"Squirrel Records" ***"Patrick Man" ***"License to Milkshake" **''SpongeBob SquarePants'' vol. 2 ***"SpongeBob LongPants" ***"Larry's Gym" ***"The Fish Bowl" ***"Mall Girl Pearl" *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' **''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' vol. 1 ***"Star Comes to Earth" ***"Party with a Pony" ***"Matchmaker" ***"School Spirit" *''Star Wars Rebels'' **''Star Wars Rebels'' vol. 1 ***"Spark of Rebellion" ***"Droids in Distress" *''Star Wars Resistance'' **''Star Wars Resistance'' vol. 1 ***"The Recruit" ***"The Triple Dark" *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' **''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' vol. 1 ***"Hidden" ***"Sphinx" *''The Legend of Korra'' **''The Legend of Korra'' vol. 1 ***"Welcome to Republic City" ***"A Leaf in the Wind" *''The Loud House'' **''The Loud House'' vol. 1 ***"Left in the Dark" ***"Get the Message" ***"Heavy Meddle" ***"Making the Case *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' **''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' vol. 1 ***"Super Duper Dance Party" ***"Frookie Sitting" *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' **''Ultimate Spider-Man'' vol. 1 ***"Great Power" ***"Great Responsibility" *''Vampirina'' **''Vampirina'' vol. 1 ***"Going Batty" ***"Scare B&B" ***"The Sleepover" ***"Portrait of a Vampire" *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' **''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' vol. 1 ***"The Rise of Voltron" ***"Some Assembly Required" *''Winx Club'' **''Winx Club'' vol. 1 ***"The Fate of Bloom" ***"Revenge of the Trix" ***"The Battle for Magix" ***"The Shadow of Phoenix" *''Yo-Kai Watch'' **''Yo-Kai Watch'' vol. 1 ***"Yo-Kai Are Real!/The Spooky Inersection" ***"The One in the Water/Why Did You Say That?/Katie's Secret" Games with episode included TBA Movies Very few movies were released on Nintendo 3DS Video when the line first started to include movies, but there were eventually more released as time went on. *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 1 **''Shrek'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 2 **''Shrek 2'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 3 **''Madagascar'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 4 **''Wreck-It Ralph'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 5 **''Rise of the Guardians'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 6 **''The Croods'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 7 **''Turbo'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 8 **''Ice Age'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 9 **''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 10 **''Despicable Me'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 11 **''Frozen'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 12 **''Shrek the Third'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 13 **''Despicable Me 2'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 14 **''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 15 **''Brave'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 16 **''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 17 **''Hotel Transylvania'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 18 **''Hotel Transylvania 2'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 19 **''Penguins of Madagascar'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 20 **''Inside Out'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 21 **''Minions'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 22 **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 23 **''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 24 **''Finding Dory'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 25 **''Shrek Forever After'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 26 **''Zootopia'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 27 **''The Secret Life of Pets'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 28 **''Sing'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 29 **''Home'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 30 **''Kung Fu Panda 3'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 31 **''Trolls'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 32 **''The LEGO Movie'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 33 **''The LEGO Batman Movie'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 34 **''Storks'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 35 **''The Boss Baby'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 36 **''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 37 **''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 38 **''Cars 3'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 39 **''Despicable Me 3'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 40 **''My Little Pony: The Movie'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 41 **''Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 42 **''Ferdinand'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 43 **''Sherlock Gnomes'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 44 **''Incredibles 2'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 45 **''Hotel Transylvania 3'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 46 **''Moana'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 47 **''Puss in Boots'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 48 **''Monsters University'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 49 **''Toy Story'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 50 **''Toy Story 2'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 51 **''Toy Story 3'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 52 **''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 53 **''Ice Age: Collision Course'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 54 **''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 55 **''Toy Story 4'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 56 **''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 57 **''Uglydolls'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 58 **''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 56 **''Disney's Descendants'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 57 **''Disney's Descendants 2'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 58 **''Disney's Descendats 3'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 59 **''Zombies'' *3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 60 **''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' Compilations TBA Trivia TBA Category:Nintendo 3DS Video Category:Lists